This is directed to a beam bar snapping mechanism for coupling components of a handheld electronic device. In particular, this is directed to a beam bar snap for coupling an electronic device bezel to an electronic device housing.
A portable electronic device can include several components defining the outer shell of the device. For example, the electronic device can include a housing that is coupled to a bezel substantially forming the external surfaces of the device. Each of the housing and bezel can be coupled to secondary components as part of the outer shell. For example, the housing can include a plastic cover positioned adjacent to an antenna, and the bezel can be coupled to a glass window under which display circuitry is provided.
The components forming the outer shell of the device can be connected using any suitable approach. In some embodiments, secondary components can be incorporated between the outer shell components in the assembly. For example, a spring element can be used to connect engaging members of a bezel and of a housing. In some embodiments, one of the components of the outer shell can include an engaging member operative to engage a corresponding member or element of the other outer shell component. For example, a bezel can include a hook for engaging a corresponding recess or notch in a housing.